Sinful Dragonslayer
by SageKyubi
Summary: Naruto never had real parents. They were murdered by a dragon. And that same dragon was the father that he never had. His father, the Time Dragon, Typhren.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto saw the bodies. Black smoke blurring his vision, he ran. He ran until he was coughing blood, until he was on the ground, unable to keep himself up because of the exhaustion. He saw a black shape looming above him, with white scales adorning its body. He saw its gaping jaws and its muscular black abdomen. The purple eyes he looked into seemed like they had never aged a day in their lives. He screamed and cried, but nothing seemed to faze the monster.

 **'Loud human, seem's as if he's got an endless amount of air in his lungs. I can see why; I just killed his parents and everyone else he's ever known.'**

"W-W-What are you?" uttered Naruto.

 **"What do I look like you despicable brat? I'm a dragon of course!"**

"No...That can't be possible...Dragon's don't exist!"

 **"WELL THEY DO YOU LITTLE SHIT, NOW MIND SHUTTING UP SO I CAN EAT YOU!?"**

"N-No! You killed my family! Everyone I knew, you mercilessly killed them as if they were ants you were crushing under your foot!

 **"Really, what do you expect? For you creatures, ants are nothing. I am in the same situation since none of you mages in this era are capable of fighting us. Now whether you like it or not, I'm going to eat you."**

"NOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME!" Naruto charged the dragon, all while screaming, and started pounding on its black legs.

 **'This brat's got the same vibrant attitude I had when I was a hatchling! Might be interesting to take him in. He can't refuse since he's got nowhere to go.'**

 **"Stop pounding on me!"**

Naruto looked up and into the dragon's purple eyes, still not seeing an end to them.

 **"Since you've got nowhere to go, I'm going to take you with me."**

"What? No! You just killed my pa-"

 **"Blah blah blah, heard that already, I don't care I'm taking you with me."** The dragon picked up Naruto and roughly sat him on his wings. The dragon took flight and Naruto knew he was leaving everything behind. that once he left, he wouldn't come back. He took one last glance at his old home, and then looked forward to the sun that was rising in the east.

 **"What is your name boy?"** Asked the dragon. 

Naruto didn't look at the dragon. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

 **"Well boy, from today on your name is Naruto Uzumaki, The Time Dragonslayer.**

Naruto continued to gaze at the mountainside, knowing with that title he would get far. "What's your name?"

 **"My name is Typhren, and I am the Time Dragon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, why have you been so uneasy the past year?"

" **I haven't been uneasy! Anyway let us continue with your training."**

"Yes you have, you've eased on my training, and if you were fine then you would be in the middle of having me smash down mountains."

' **Should have made him less observative. Or maybe I should have picked an idiot like Igneel did. That kid has a really thick skull.'**

" **Alright. Maybe I have been a bit restless. But that's normal for a dragon!"**

"Your leaving aren't you."

' **How did he guess that!? I tried to evade that as much as I could, and he simply says it out loud! This kid is seriously intelligent. But sometimes he can also be an idiot.'**

" **Since you know already, I guess I will tell you the truth. I am leaving. But it is for good reason! Remember the dragon I told you about? Acnologia?"**

"The one that can looks like an overgrown garden snake?"

" **Yes him. He is currently destroying entire countries, and I need to do something to stop it. None of the other dragons are strong enough, but with my space element I can distort reality, and kill Acnologia. Though I might die."**

"So you have to go now I guess?"

" **Yes."**

"Will I ever see you again?"

" **If I live in my fight against Acnologia you will. But if I don't…I'd rather not talk about that."**

"Well I guess this is goodbye."

" **This is most likely goodbye. I enjoyed training you. And maybe I should be honest with you before I leave. I didn't kill your parents. They were killed by Acnologia himself."**

Naruto was astonished. Typhren hadn't killed his parents? He had taken Naruto in not because he felt guilty, but he saw something in Naruto. Something that reminded him of himself(and so that Igneel wouldn't be the only one between them who had a kid).

"Wow. I'm gonna kill that giant lizard. That bastard killed my family!"

" **Truly, I agree with the words you used to describe him. But I have to depart now. And remember Naruto, the one thing I always taught you to remember; Don't. Trust. Humans."**

"What if I'm really tempted?"

" **We're not getting into that. But take that into consideration before you make your choice. The don't trust thing, not temptation because of the disgusting things they carry on their chest."**

"Got it dad. I'll see you later."

" **Goodbye."**

And with that, Typhren warped reality to travel somewhere else, and Naruto set on his journey.

'Lots of trees here, I'm gonna try to warp to the nearest town to be able to see where I am.'

Naruto opened a gray portal (imagine those portals teleporter dudes use from black clover) and stepped through it to slam face first into a pole.

"OWCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you all right? A voice to Naruto's left asked. When he turned to look, he saw a girl wearing a blue and white sleeveless shirt with a blue skirt and blonde hair.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wasn't expecting to hit this pole."

"Oh that's good! Cause if you got hurt near Fairy Tail, I'm pretty sure the Council would blame us for injuring a citizen!"

'Fairy Tail? That guild dad talked about that had a bunch of hooligans? I'm pretty sure I want to stay away from there. Hmm, turning into a criminal couldn't hurt, especially if I was the strongest one! I think I'm going to go with that idea, but first I need to get away from this girl.'

"Oh, I've heard of Fairy Tail! They cause ruckus alot! But I'm sure it's a great guild!"

"It really is! Would you like to see inside?"

"No thank you, I really must be on way."

"Oh well, nice meeting you!"

"Goodbye."

'Finally got away from that nuisance of a girl! First thing I should do to become a criminal is probably go to capital and attack the rune knights. Must open another portal then.'

Once again, Naruto opened a portal and this time went to the countries capital, which was Crocus as he has just learned. It also seemed the country he was in was called 'Fiore'.

Naruto made a beeline for the barracks, also while getting ready to use one of his space attacks, something that Typhren taught him in between learning time magic. He said it was because his brother was the dragon of space and so he had learnt a bit of space magic from him. Naruto thought that if he would have used a time attack, the damage would have been extended to the neighbouring cities also while destroying all of the capital.

When Naruto finally arrived at the barracks, he swiftly called upon his magical powers and aimed his mouth at the barracks.

" **TIME DRAGONS ROAR!"**

Naruto looked at the wreckage, and then set off to find himself a hideout. Because every villain has a hideout.

-AT THE COUNCIL-

"Well, I think we can all agree that whoever attacked us and killed almost every rune knights troop is easily an SS class criminal." Spoke the leader of the Magic Council, Org.

All the guild masters sat silently, thinking about what they should do to stop this criminal.

"I suggest we send out the Four Gods of Ishgar to deal with this monster. As they say, fight fire with fire." The source of the voice is Makarov Dreyar, the master of Fairy Tail, who was thinking just then about what would happen if he sent his guild members to fight the criminal.

"The Four Gods are far too much. If we see what else he can do, then maybe we can call upon them. But I don't think it's appropriate just yet."

"Alright, but we need someone of the 10 Wizard Saints to deal with him or her. Though I do have a member that might be enough for the job."

"Makarov, don't you dare send out Gildarts! He can't do anything to this monster! The thing just took down all the rune knights and most likely wasn't trying!"

"Hmm. I think we should do this later. But for now let us focus on…"

 **This is just a quick note by me, I plan to do a chapter every day, but I'm sorry if I can't. That's really it so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Before I start, I am just gonna say that I might incorporate stuff from other anime, such as, idk, shikai from bleach or dual wielding from Sword Art Online or maybe, since this is my favourite anime, Sins from the Seven Deadly Sins. What I mean is Naruto encounters someone that isn't liking what he's doing, so they give him a sin like the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, would be appropriate for the attitude and powers i've given Naruto so far. Really I don't know but if you could give me an idea that would be great. And one more thing, I didn't expect to get over 500 views in not even 24 hours of publishing my story. I am actually very surprised. That's it, bye.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto, Fairy tail, or any of the other anime I put into this. This is all solely for entertainment.**

Naruto was wandering around the mountains, looking for a good place that a villain could chill out. He had tried buying a house, a lair, or any other form of regular living space and every spot he either did not have enough money, wasn't secretive enough, or he just didn't like the look.

So here he was, at the mountainside, looking for a good mountain he could carve a hole in and live. He was planning on carving the hole, buying a bunch of stuff and then transporting it there.

The reason he could even do this was because if he put his space and time powers together, he could change reality. He could also teleport by opening a portal with the space element, then going through the portal, which was also a time machine, taking him to the future, which was when he would arrive there if he walked normally. (bad explanation I know, but it's a plot hole and I can't think of any way to fix it.) He could change the stone by breaking them with regular physical power, and then making a portal and sending the rocks to either a city he didn't like or just some other random area.

'I have an idea! What if I got some people to help me out? Nah, I work solo so I think I would prefer that. But I want a pet. That pink haired son of Igneel has a blue cat, That blue haired daughter of the Grandeeny has a cat, and those 2 others, the sons of Skiadrum and Weisslogia have a cat! But cats are for losers. I want a cool animal. A bear? No, too uncontrollable. A wolf? I don't want something that will howl at the moon the entire night. I think something that fits me, something powerful when it wants to be, but quiet when it needs to. OH! A FOX! IT'S PERFECT! Now just to find it…

-AFTER NARUTO IS DONE WITH HIS MOUNTAIN HOUSE AND IS ABOUT TO GO FIND A FOX-

'Oh yeah! Finished with that dumb house, Now to find me a fox! But just in case I meet a human, I'm gonna wear a mask. (Now imagine Ichigos Vasto Lorde mask)

Naruto opens a portal and steps through, but because he's in the middle of the mountains, he doesn't know where to go to find a fox, and so he accidentally steps right into the Fairy Tail guild hall.

'HOW DID I GET HERE! I'M SO DUMB!'

"Yo! Who are you?" asked a pinked haired young boy.

"Oh me? I'm just a regular civilian who's lost my way. Mind showing me an exit?"

"Really your a civilian? Then why did you come through that portal instead of walking through the door? And what's with the mask? You seem like a mage, and a suspicious one at that." Naruto turned to see a red haired beautiful girl that looked to be about 19. Though he was older, she looked pretty mature, since she was also wearing what looked to be a Heart Kreuz chestplate piece that was entirely iron armour, and with a blue skirt and black boots.

'FUCK! They figured me out. I didn't want to get caught this fast, but I guess I have to fight already. I don't really like hurting people that are a lot weaker than me, but these kids are too smart. I'm just gonna use one of those space assassination techniques dad taught me.'

" **Space Dragons Silent Assassination!"**

"What is he doing?" Said a man near the quest board, named Nab, before he fell the floor, dead.

"N-Nab just d-died..WHO IS THIS MONSTER!?" Screamed a black haired boy that had been in the middle of stripping, before putting his clothes back on from the fear.

'I think now is a good time for me to leave, they seem fazed that one of their guild members died. They must be close.'

The man with the mask disappeared through a portal the same as the he arrived through, but this time, they had one less guild member.

'Well that was tedious. Now I need to actually find a fucking fox. I think the Magnolia woods are good for this.'

-AT THE FAIRY TAIL BASE-

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD! HE DOESN'T KILL OUR GUILD MEMBERS AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" Screamed a boy named Natsu. This boy was also the one that had asked Naruto who he was, so he had pink hair.

"Natsu, don't say that. You don't know what he can do. He just killed Nab instantly, and he could probably do the same thing to you." The speaker was the red headed girl who had questioned Naruto when he had arrived.

"We need to tell Master about this." A pretty white hair girl announced. She was behind the bar, with a black dress covering most of her.

-WITH NARUTO-

'Where can I find a dreaded fox! All I've seen so far are monsters, rabbits, and monsters eating rabbits! Where are the foxes!'

Naruto saw an orange blur in the distance and started flying at the speed of sound, by jumping off of the air with a technique he had just learned by combining space and time, and then messing around a bit, giving him that technique. He zoomed toward the orange blur and found himself facing a huge 9 tailed fox.

'Hmm, not really what I expected but I guess we can make it work.'

Naruto zoomed toward the fox, pummeled it with his fists coated in space, but the fox simply stared at Naruto. It finally got bored and sent a huge ball of purple energy straight at Naruto. Naruto simply roared, but finally used his time roar instead of space. His description of its power was accurate. It went straight the ball and slammed face first into the 9 tails. When the 9 tails was about to get up, Naruto went to it and stared it in the eyes. Instantly the 9 tails eyes turned into a crimson eye with 3 tomoes inside (Sharingan if you don't know) And it got up and followed Naruto. The way Naruto had gotten that eye was because Typhren had seen his eyes change colour when they were talking about his parents, and Typhren told him what it could do since he had seen it multiple times. He said that the only possessors of that power were the Uchiha clan, and since his bloodline wasn't tied to them, the only answer was he had gotten it from someone else. Naruto thought he knew since he remembered a black haired boy named Itachi had given his dad something, and his dad had put him to sleep pretty early. When he got up his eye felt weird as if it shouldn't have been there. Naruto was told that if he combined that with his dads intelligence, and then achieved something only his dad, his dad's teacher, and the first leader of their village, who was called a Hokage, had achieved. It was called Sage Mode.

Naruto slapped one of his palms onto the 9 tails and one onto his stomach, making a sign on his stomach and forcing the 9 tails into it (I don't care if you need the Reaper Death Seal, let's just say Minato gave Naruto a coupon) Typhren had told Naruto he could only do it once, so he should use wisely. It was a gift that the clan from his mother's side had invented.

Naruto deactivated the Sharingan and instantly felt his stomach hurting, which was most likely the 9 tails being angry since he had been trapped.

Naruto sighed. "This is gonna be real annoying."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST HAPPENED!?" Yelled a very angry Makarov Dreyar.

"N-Nab d-died." Spoke a sandy haired man named Max.

"Why Nab? Why? I'm nearly dead, it should have been me." Said a horrified Wakaba while his friend Macao tried to soothe him.

"Who killed him?"

"A man with a mask with horns pointing out of it, which then turned forward. He said something which contained the word Dragon, and then Nab fell to floor with a blank look in his eyes. After that he left through a gray portal, which was also how he got in." Explained a blue haired girl named Levy.

'This horrible man; He has shocked my kids too hard. I'll call Gildarts and tell him to kill the man. The council told me not to, but I must. This is necessary so he doesn't harm my children or anyone else.'

-WITH NARUTO-

'CAN YOU PLEASE STOP!? IT FEELS LIKE IM GIVING BIRTH TO ACNOLOGIA!'

' **Only if you let me out of this dreaded mind of yours. I don't want to be here, and you don't want me to either.'** Growled the 9 tailed fox, named Kurama.

'I don't care if you hurt me alot, I want a pet and I will get one!'

' **DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PET!?'**

'Woah woah there chill out buddy. I have something to ask you. Do you like destruction?'

' **I'm a 9 tailed fox, what do you think?'**

'Then how about if I take you for a bit of destruction, you chill out and we can become friends?'

 **Only if I get to show a bit of myself to the outside world.'**

'How do you do that?'

' **Come here.'**

'If you kill me, you die too. So don't try to do anything.'

 **I won't I won't, now just bump fists with me.'**

'Ok.'

Naruto went back to the normal world and felt enormous amounts of magic pulsing through his body. He knew if he became friends with this fox, he could get some seriously amazing powers.

" **Ah, finally out in the open. Hey brat, take me to the nearest city so I can destroy it."**

"Then give me back control of my body so I can open a portal!"

" **Nice city isn't it? Now I don't know what I should use.. I cant use a Bijuudama in this state, So just outright destruction it is!"**

Kurama started to destroy buildings left and right, but before he could finish up, a white lady appeared in front of him with a white dress, eyes, and hair. She looked at Kurama with a scary look in her eyes.

"Call out your Jinchuriki."

" **Are you ordering me?"**

'Kurama I think I should take control again. She's got a pretty scary look in her eyes and I don't think we want to get her angry.'

' **You sure brat?'**

'Yeah.'

Naruto took control again and took a good look at the white lady.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki. The reason I have come to you is that you have been destroying cities left and right, and that I do not allow. I could simply kill you, but instead I will curse you. Everytime you die, you will come to me and I will simply revive you. Everytime you lose control to the powers I am going to give you, you become more innocent. If you lose control too much, you will fully become a cheerful light hearted person. And I don't think you want that do you?"

Naruto was very scared. He didn't want to become a person like that. He would most likely join one of those dreaded guilds, and he did not want to join those. Even worse, he would be forced to join Fairy Tail, And then he would have to deal with their friendship every single day.

"Is there anyway I can get out of this?"

"No, there isn't. You have caused too much harm, and I will not tolerate that. If you try to fight, I will automatically turn you into one of these civilians and have you work in a bakery.

"Alright. So your going to do this now?"

"Yes." And with that yes, Kaguya started making hand seals and uttering words under her breath. When she finished, she grabbed his left arm and slapped a seal onto it.

"This is called the Dragons Sin of Wrath. I explained what it would do, and so I wish you luck. If you want to stay as the person that you are, then I suggest not fighting opponents too strong for you. Now I must be going. Goodbye." Right after she finished her sentence, she disappeared as if she were never there.

"Fuckkkkk, I gotta deal with this now. Well I guess I'll start training so that I can be strong enough that it won't take effect."

A few hours later, Naruto had gotten more comfortable with Kurama, and also had made his Time powers stronger by 5 times. Now he could destroy an entire country with a full power roar, and kill an S class mage with a single punch. But right as he had finished training, he felt a presence behind him that seemed very angry. He grabbed his mask and jumped away as fast as he could and then looked back to see an orange haired man wearing a black cloak and with a metal arm. He seemed to have a very angry look on his face.

"Are you the one with the mask?"

'Shit! It seems they found out who I am. I was hoping to stay low for a bit, but I guess criminals like me can't really do that.'

"Yes, I am, Why?"

"You killed one of my guild members. And now I am going to kill you."

"Wait, so your not here because I'm a criminal?"

'This man.. no, it couldn't be. I'll just have to fight him and see if he is the SS class criminal, the Time Lord.'

"No, it's because you killed one of my guild members. But if your a criminal, then that's good too."

"Alright then." 'Kurama you ready?'

' **Why are you even talking to me brat? I'm not your friend. But I don't want to die, so I will lend you some of my chakra. But it'll be in a different form. You ready for it?'**

'Yeah.'

Right then, Naruto was enveloped in a yellow layer surrounding his orange jumpsuit. It turned the clothes completely yellow, and black symbols were on the collar. (I'm too lazy to describe it, but its Kyubi Chakra Mode. The one where Naruto stole chakra from Kurama, not when they both agree to it.)

"I'm not waiting for you!" With that, the man ran straight at naruto, with his fist pulled back ready to punch.

"I didn't tell you to wait." Naruto also ran forward, getting ready to use his time magic to destroy this guy into a million pieces.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Gildarts dodged the punch and was about to hit Naruto, but Naruto moved out of the way and appeared right behind him.

'How fast is he!?' Thought Gildarts before being punched straight into a tall tree.

" **TIME DRAGONS ROAR!"** A fast moving roar came straight at Gildarts and he jumped out of the way in the nick of time. He was lucky he did, because what he saw shocked him out of his mind. The roar had been so powerful it had made a clean hole in the forest and had made holes through multiple mountains, with the outer part of the roar leaving gray marks on the mountain.

'Incredible. He's a dragonslayer, and one with this much power. I can't compare him to Natsu. If he used Dragon Force, I don't want to think of what would happen. Only the 4 Gods of Ishgar could stop him.'

But Gildarts wasn't done. He sent a massive wave of Crash magic at Naruto, which hit Naruto and knocked him down. Gildarts went in to hit Naruto, but Naruto formed more hands from his hands and started forming a purple sphere, which then came flying straight at Gildarts at a speed he could not process. It hit him and caused terrible pain. Naruto then come on top of him and formed gray energy in the middle of his hand, and slammed it onto Gildarts. A huge crater formed with a groaning Gildarts inside.

"Alright, I guess I really can't go easy on you." As soon as Gildarts finished his sentence, an incredible powerful beam of magic went into the air.

'Holy shit, this guy is strong. I might not be able to win this fight.'

Gildarts came rushing at Naruto with magic surrounding his body, giving him a layer of protection against any of Naruto's attacks. Naruto got prepared to flash out as soon as Gildarts got near, but Gildarts went past him, and Naruto thought he was going to get hit from behind so he ran forward. When he did, he got stuck in mud that Gildarts had placed when he had been boosting his magic power.

"SHIT!" Yelled Naruto, before getting hit by one of Gildarts fists in the stomach. Naruto coughed blood and Gildarts jumped up and hit him multiple times in the air, and then punched him in the face. Naruto fell down to the ground at breakneck speeds and made a crater when he landed. Gildarts stood outside of the crater, thinking he was done, and then he heard a yell from the bottom and Naruto popped out.

" **U**

 **ZU**

 **MA**

 **KI**

 **BARRAGE!"** Naruto hit Gildarts multiple times with a chain attack, first punching him, then appearing behind him and kicking him, disappearing and reappearing next to him and kicking him again, and then somersaulting into the air and dropping his heel on Gildarts face. Gildarts hit the ground hard, but Naruto didn't finish there. He stored up energy in his mouth like before, and also made hands appear and started making a purple sphere. Naruto pulled back his body, and yelled.

" **SPACE DRAGONS BIJUUDAMA!"** Naruto used both attacks at the same time and hit Gildarts straight on. A dust cloud went up and after a few minutes it cleared, but Gildarts was nowhere to be seen.

'That guy was tough. He probably disintegrated after I hit him with those two attacks. I've never done that before, so I don't really know the damage it can do.'

While Naruto was catching his breath, a shadow came up next to him and he teleported in the nick of time. Where he was standing before was a enormous crater, dwarfing the ones from before.

"You thought I died from that attack? No, I just managed to put up a Crash barrier which gave me around 5 seconds to run. I did take some damage, but it was worth it. This time, I will definitely kill you.

"Yeah sure you wi-" Naruto was cut off after Gildarts came speeding at him, and hit him repeatedly, then knocked him into the air, and hit him down again. Gildarts repeated this multiple times before kicking Naruto away and towards the mountains. Gildarts continued to beat up Naruto, tearing off his limbs, and finally stopped after he thought Naruto had died.

Gildarts walked away, hoping to find someone to heal his wounds, when he heard a scream behind him. He turned around to see something speeding at him, extremely fast, and jumped away seconds before it landed. He looked to see Naruto with his arms reattached, But he had lost his yellow layer and now had a mark on his forehead and his eye colour had changed to purple. Naruto blasted off of the area he was standing at before, creating a sonic boom with it, and stood before Gildarts, rearing back his arm. He punched Gildarts into the mountain behind him, and Gildarts went through the mountain and smashed into other ones. Naruto followed Gildarts and hit him over and over and over again, and then went behind Gildarts and grabbed him with his arms, threw him up, and kicked him towards the area they had come from. Gildarts crashed into one of the already made craters, and Naruto stood right beside him, examining him. Gildarts had every limb torn off, with a hole in his stomach as well and a blank look on his face. Naruto turned back to normal and looked at the body.

' **You really did a number on him kid. The poor guy probably wishes he never met you.**

'It's his fault for coming for me.'

' **Yeah I know. By the way, about the purple thing, pretty sure that was the power the white lady gave you acting up.'**

'Yeah, I think so too. Whatever lets just get out of here.'

-AT FAIRY TAIL-

Makarov was worried. Gildarts had not told him anything after he went to attack the man that had hurt his children.

'I'll go check up on him, He might have been hurt.'

-AT THE FIGHT SCENE-

What Makarov saw made him cry. Gildarts was laying in the crater, without any of his limbs and a hole in the middle of his body.

'I have to get him to Porlyusica!'

 **Sorry for not uploading a chapter for an entire week, I had writers block, since I am not very good at fights. The chapter is also pretty short, sorry about that too. I really need people to review more! Without the reviews, I don't know what you guys want me to do. I don't have many reviews, but I have a lot of views. SO PLEASE REVIEW! That's all I gotta say, peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Makarov! You sent him after such a man? You don't know what he is capable of!" Said an old woman with pink hair, also known as the medic Porlyusica.

"He hurt my children!" Replied Makarov.

"And your just getting more of them injured! This man is far beyond anything your guild can do, and he might even be stronger than you! You'll need someone to help you if you confront him that's for sure. Someone in the 10 Wizard Saints would be recommended. But for now please leave so I can tend to Gildarts."

-WITH NARUTO-

"THIS POWER THAT YOU GAVE ME IS SO ANNOYING TO MASTER! IT JUST KEEPS GOING ON AND OFF!"

' **You're trying to steal my power and I'm taking it back, but it's getting tedious so would you mind stopping!?'**

'NO YOU FAT FOX GAHAHAHA!'

' **Little shit next time I take control of you I'm gonna chop off your arm!'**

'But getting back to business, this is pretty serious. When that purple aura thing took control of me, I began to feel all weird. I was super mad at first, then when I tore his limbs off I felt a pang in my heart. This power is making me feel guilt for hurting people, and I don't like it. That lady was right, if I don't get this under control then I might as well be a good guy now.'

' **That should be your last resort, maybe later on you should learn some other stuff but for now, just master your basic abilities.'**

-WITH THE WIZARD SAINTS-

"You are all the 10 most powerful wizards in the country of Fiore. So we need your help to take down this criminal. He seems to incredibly strong, and that is most likely not even half of what he can do. Witnesses say that he yelled something about a dragon before attacking, so he could be a dragonslayer. If he unlocks Dragon Force, we'll definitely need the 4 Gods Of Ishgar.

 **Yeah I know short and I haven't written in like a month but I guess I just got lazy, I'll try writing more but don't expect too much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a quick message to everyone here, I have decided to work on my own original story. If I post here again, then it will either be an authors note or a quick chapter. I did enjoy making this story at first, but I want to make my own stuff now. I can see a lot of people did enjoy it with the few chapters I posted, & I might start making chapters again, but don't be too hopeful. I plan to put most of my work into my academics and my book and put a very large slow on my anime watching and video game playing. That is all.**

 **SageKyubi**


End file.
